Darth Vader
*Galactic Republic **Republic Military ***Grand Army of the Republic ***Republic Navy *Sith *Galactic Empire **Imperial Military ***Imperial Army ***Imperial Navy |masters=*Obi-Wan Kenobi *Darth Sidious |apprentices= *Ahsoka Tano *Barriss Offee }}Darth Vader, formerly known as Anakin Skywalker, is a Sith Lord who serves as Palpatine's right hand man in the Galactic Empire. After his fall to the Dark Side, Vader has become known throughout the galaxy as Palpatine's muscle, and is usually sent out to destroy any threats to his master's empire. Needless to say, he is also unhappy with the return of the Confederacy, under the banner of the New Confederacy of Independent Systems, which forces him to use some of his old tricks from the Clone Wars to deal with them. Personality Anakin Anakin is very impulsive, hot-headed, and rebellious, playing fast and loose with the rules of the Jedi Order in order to do things his own way. The fact that his own Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, picks up some of his habits is a bad thing, as far as Obi-Wan Kenobi is concerned. Despite their personality differences, Anakin and Obi-Wan are close, which makes it all the more worse when Anakin betrays the Order and goes to the Dark Side, becoming Darth Vader later. Anakin has many fears, but the one that is a constant theme in the series is his fear of losing the people he loves, his wife Padme Amidala in particular. Vader Darth Vader's personality changed dramatically after his transformation. Rattled by what happened to him years ago, especially by his perceived betrayal of his wife, friends and comrades, he is practically fueled by grief, bitterness and hatred. He has a somewhat love-hate relationship with Palpatine, as he hates him for causing him to be the way he is, but realizes that without him he has nowhere else to go and that he was the only father figure he had. He has a very low tolerance for failure, and as such dislikes Curtis; Palpatine and Victor have had to restrain Vader from killing him. He also does not like politics, and has bad relationships with the higher-ups of the Imperial Military. He also hates deception and dishonesty, though he is known to spread falsehoods or tell half-truths. Despite his rocky relationships with the higher-ups, he gets along quite well with the Stormtroopers, in no part thanks to his willingness to fight on the front lines and expecting the same from his men. He wields a red lightsaber for his weapon and stands 2.02 meters tall. History Finding Grievous Hero Testing the Interdictor Unrest at Coruscant .]] Darth Vader was at the Senate Building on Coruscant, speaking with his master, Palpatine. He was in the middle of receiving an assignment from the Emperor when Clone trooper Commander Fox contacted him in the middle of the briefing, explaining that Curtis needed to know where the Emperor wanted him to go. Palpatine told them to head to Fresia in order to hunt for more Jedi. After Fox turned off the hologram, Palpatine and Vader had a conversation about the Emperor's newly constructed TIE Hunters and the future construction of the TIE Interceptor. Vader revealed that he personally cared for the BTL-B Y-Wing Starfighters more than the TIE Bomber, and Palpatine explained that the TIE Bombers were much faster than the Y-Wings. Later, Palpatine assigned Vader to take the Tyrant and head back to the Death Squadron. Vader requested that Maximillian Veers, who was stationed on the Tyrant at the time, to let him on board the'' ''Imperial-I ''class Star Destroyer. After Vader arrived at the ''Tyrant, ''he later took it back to Death Squadron, and then came back to Coruscant to talk to his master. Palpatine was explaining that now that the heroic Grievous is missing and the evil Grievous is dead. The battle droids were shut down and the CIS leaders killed, his control over the galaxy was now absolute. .]] He and Vader left to head back to Death Squadron in order to see the Empire's newest superweapon, the Death Star, which was currently under construction, overseen by Director Krennic. Vader then contacted Moff Tarkin to let him know they were going to see the construction of the Death Star as Tarkin was busy taking care of Grievous's heroic forces at Vassek. Tarkin then replied he would be there and leave a Officer in charge of handling Vassek while he left to go get Vader and Palpatine. Neither Sith Lord knew, however, that they were being spied on by two Commando Droids that were part of heroic Admiral Trench's Infiltration Team. Later, Trench's second-in-command, TK-33, learned of Vader's previous identity, Anakin Skywalker, and that he had become a Sith Lord who had not only wiped out most of the Jedi, but also shut down the battle droids. Right before they were going to head to Death Squadron, however, they heard that the Imperial Vault, where all of the Galactic Credits were stored, had been attacked by Separatists during their conversation. Vader and Palpatine made their way to the vault and saw that half of the credits were gone. Palpatine is enraged, but both Sith Lords put that aside to focus on their original mission. Both of them head to the Death Squadron in order to meet with Moff Tarkin onboard [[The Executor|The ''Executor]]. Overseeing the Death Star meet for the first time, to talk about the Death Star's construction.]] While overseeing the construction of the space station at Despayre, Vader noted that it was the right place to move the space station, as the Separatists could have found out about their plans. That remark sends Palpatine into another moment of rage, but the Emperor tells him that they must destroy the "puny little army", unaware that the small army was growing rapidly. Vader then discussed with Krennic about the Death Star's progress. After seeing that construction of the Death Star was progressing smoothly, Palpatine, Vader and Fox made their way back to Coruscant. Trouble at Fresia .|left]] Palpatine ordered Vader to check on Curtis, who was overseeing the 2nd Battle of Ringo Vinda. Vader did, but received no answer. Palpatine was ready to hunt down the officer, but Vader then told him that he sensed something odd at Fresia. After Palpatine sensed it as well, he told them that they were going to take Death Squadron and head to Fresia instead. He and Palpatine boarded the Emperor's Shuttle and headed to the Executor, where they met with Moff Tarkin once again. They soon headed into hyperspace, and arrived in Fresia's system a short time later. When they got there, Palpatine ordered Vader to prepare the fleet to invade Fresia, only for the ''Sentinel''-class landing crafts that the Executor had launched to start heading back inside the ''Executor''-class Star Dreadnaught. When Palpatine demanded to know what was going on, Vader told him that they were being chased by Droid Gunships and Vulture Droids, which had also destroyed their TIE Fighters. Palpatine was angry, but later he received a call from Admiral Victor Strang, who was at Kuat overseeing the construction of the Empire's newest weapon, the ''Conqueror''.'' When he heard that the ''Conqueror ''was completed, Vader was ordered to pull the forces back, as he wanted to see his new weapon. Vader complied with his master's request, and ordered Death Squadron to head towards Kuat. Gallery Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Imperial Leaders Category:Black Squadron Pilots Category:Villains Category:Sith Category:Jedi hunters Category:Republic Leaders Category:Jedi